


Crystal Heart

by XxYukiAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Crystals, F/F, Fights, Gems, Mage, Magic, Magic User, Magic power, Mana - Freeform, Planets, Science, Warrior - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxYukiAngel/pseuds/XxYukiAngel
Summary: Humans have discovered the universe and the magic. This race has been split into two: The Mages and the Warriors. Years and years in the future, the pure humans have disappeared but from them evolved a big variety of races.And from the Human Mages appeared a race called Crysta, that lives on a peaceful planet called Crystarium. They lived in harmony for thousands of years and yet, the presence of a girl and the assassination of an important person spark the Great War.A simple royal scientist, caught now in the middle of the fight, needs to find a way to defeat the creatures that want to destroy every Crysta in the universe and steal their magic power. Will she find a way to save her planet or Crystas will die like the old humans?





	1. The Beginning

"These... These creatures... Everyone thinks that they're aliens but no one knows what's their home planet. They invaded Crystarium, our beautiful planet... It's a full war now. I'm trying my best to find a place to hide and put all my thoughts on this device... Sure, I don't know if anyone will find this thing but since I'm one of the only ones that's still alive, I might as well write down the history of this place. These... creatures will probably burn everything related to the Crysta Race. First of all, my name is Pink Pearl Silver, royal assistant of the Stone brother. More exactly, I worked under the command of Pink Diamond Stone. Well, our names are kinda weird I guess? The color is usually used to describe our personality, but since you get it at birth it's kinda... not accurate at all. Still, it's an easy way to differentiate from each other. Sure, at young age they're perfect and make it easier to make balanced groups for schools. The second name is the gem family. They're all ranked based on the MOHS Hardness Scale. The nobility is formed from the Diamond family and... well, my family is kinda low on the society but I've dealt with that shit already... Anyways, the third name is our actual name and when there are people with the same name as us, we use the color as well. So like, the four brothers would be called Yellow Stone, White Stone, Pink Stone and Blue Stone. Sure, some people insist to be called with other names, like Pink Stone insists to be called Tony. Well, where was I...? Oh right, what exactly are we... We... Crystas... We're like... I don't know how to describe this. Everyone knows about humans, the old race that used to rule the world. We're humanoids that have crystal scales on our skin. Moreover, we're almost immortal. We can't die of old age but we can be killed, like being stabbed in the heart or by a stupid diseases. Anyways, the story of this war begins one day, when the brothers and I went to the Crystal Moon to see if there's some kind of new life form. This planet has the potential of creating new life, it's just needs help. So these guys actually decided to give some help, by visiting every year and taking care of it. As we were walking on the surface of that moon, we found a dead body. It was unexpected. She looked like a female human. Her long blonde hair was covering her face. I was the one that saw her and I regret I did it. I've come near her and tried to resurrect her. Getting no response from this creature I've used one of my crystals. We, as Crystas, have a deep connection with the crystals. Since we evolved from humans, more than that, from the human mages, we can channel our mana into crystals to give them power. We have our birthstones that can transform into powerful weapons and give us enough mana to live for eternity. We absorb the mana from the air and the planet while the birthstone absorb the one that we can't. The Crystal Heart, the core of Crystarium, is said to be the one that gave us life. Legends says that some old human mages discovered the planet and saw that there are perfect conditions for life... These 2 mages were a couple and gave birth to 10 children, creatures that seems to be the ancestors of the Crystas. Sadly, the mages died and the old Crystas say that they are a part of the Crystal Heart now and that's why we have so much mana. Leaving the history lesson behind, I've used one of my crystals, infused it with my mana and tried to heal the girl. The crystal got glued on her chest and her skin turned white. She suddenly woke up. Her pale blue eyes were looking at me confused. She touched the stone on her chest and then looked at me. I've called the brothers and they were pleased. We took the girl back to our lab in Crystarium. Pretty much everyone thought that she's a simple Crysta. 

At first, she wasn't talking with us. She probably thought that we were gonna do experiments on her... She kept hitting the gem on the chest, trying to understand what was that thing.

Once, P.D.Stone was trying to strike a conversation with her. He was describing our race and how everyone has their unique birthstone and how important it was for us. Suddenly her eyes grow wide, and she gets up. Stone, being the scientist he was, started to ask questions about what's happening. She started laughing.

"Of course! Of course that's how I'm actually alive!" She said before she started to cry. He was looking at her, trying to understand what's happening. Sure, we were considering her an old Human, but maybe she wasn't actually that? I remember that I've entered the room after hearing a new voice in the lab and saw her there. I was looking at Tony, demanding an answer, but he was as confused as I was. The girl raised her head and looked at me. I've remember that look. Her eyes were cold as ice. She touched her gem and suddenly a weapon materialized in front of her. It was a long sword, more exactly the type of weapon that someone needs two hands to actually fight with. She pointed at me and took some steps towards me.

"I feel... I feel lots of mana from you..." The tip of the sword was slightly touching my neck. "You're the one that did this to me!" The other Stone brothers came into the room and summoned their weapons. Tony grabbed his gun, one of his inventions, and pointed at the girl's head.

"Lay down your weapon or I'll kill you." He said in an ice-cold voice. The others were threatening her as well. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Yes"... "Yes I did it. I've saved your-" She tries to stab me in the neck but B.D.Stone thrown his shield at her, making the girl lose her balance and falling. Blue's weapons were always a shield and a lance, a pretty unique combo if you considered the other brothers. W.D.Stone made his short sword disappear, caught the girl and grabbed her weapon, making sure she can't summon another one. She was screaming. Hellish screams. I felt bad about her, not gonna lie. The only emotion I've felt from her was... hate... I dropped at her level. Blue and Yellow were looking at her, after they've lowered their weapons. B.Stone closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was an expert in controlling people feelings, that was his ability after all. He was probably trying to calm the girl. "Why are you acting like this? I've saved your life! Why aren't you happy?" I've asked her.

She glanced in a different direction, avoiding eye contact. She sighed and started crying again. I don't know what happened to this girl, but she was a roller coaster of emotions. "It's... It's worthless! I'm here, most of my race is dying because of the plague and I can't do anything as their princess...! You... You should have let me die..."

Princess? Her race is dying...? I've glanced at Y.D.Stone and he nodded at me. So the girl wasn't lying. Tony dropped his gun and took out his notebook to write everything done."Would you mind if I ask you some questions? About all this stuff?" Tony asked while spinning his pen on his fingers.

She sighed. "Sure, go ahead, whatever..." She rolled her eyes. I felt like this girl was having some kind of personality problems? Her mood changes so easily, one moment she's crying the second she's ready to murder the entire room. I sit on a chair that we have and continue looking at them. I grabbed my notebook as well, might as well make some notes. 

"What's your name and race?" Tony asked, while fixing his glasses.

"I... I am Lux, the last princess of the planet Manius, lived by the humanoids named Manaters. We're... We're a peaceful race is just suddenly a plague came by and everyone is... everyone is dying and I just ran away... Please, please help me!" She covered her face with her hands and started crying. "I... I don't know how to help my kingdom!"

I've looked at Tony and he was actually crying. Y.D. was rolling his eyes at his brother while W.D. was trying to calm the girl. I got up from my chair and came near the girl. I touched her cheek. Her skin felt pretty normal. I touched the gem on the chest and it started glowing a little but then it suddenly lost color. Lux frowned at me while the color on her face was disappearing. "This... This is not a birthstone...?" She asked, while her hands were shaking. "Why... Why do I feel so powerless... What have you done...?!" She pointed at me while she fell on her knees. I caught her and gave her a light pat on her back. My hand started shining and I could feel how some of my mana is transferred to her. Her color suddenly came back. I let W.D. handle her and I grabbed Tony's arm.

"We need to talk. This is serious..." I said, while making sure she didn't hear me. P.D. was kinda worried. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know what she is but she's clearly feeding with mana. And yeah sure, I might believe the whole princess fiasco..." I moved my hands in a "jazz hands" way "But I don't believe the whole plague thing. Probably Yellow detected that she's lying. Tony, this is serious!"

"So you're telling me she might be... A mana eater?" he asked, putting his palm on his mouth in a dramatic way. "You're joking, right? The last mana eaters were killed by King Diamond the 3rd, 1 million years ago. How would some mana eaters survive?"

"By breeding with other species, of course. I could feel some other gene, she's not a true Mana Eater, that kind of demon that everyone in Crystarium was scared of. I think she's more like... A Mana Eater- Old Human combination? Or some kind of other species that evolved from the Old Humans! Maybe your dad knows about it!" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him behind me. "Come on, we have to go! We need to talk with him about all of this!"

He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to stop. I was trembling a little. He hugged me tightly. "Look, Silver, stop worrying, everything is going to be alright, ok? Lux it's not a Mana Eater and you know this is true! Come on, we need to help her go home with a cure for the plague at least..." He let me go and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, but my guts say not to trust her..." I replied in a cold voice. "I don't care if you actually like it or not, but I'm gonna report everything to Clear Diamond. He needs to know." I freed my hand, turned away from him and started walking towards the end of the hallway.

"Fine! Then me and my brothers will do all the work! I'll just tell her that you're kinda sick and you don't wanna give her a cold or something, it's that fine?" He shouted at me from the other end of the hallway.

"Ugh, fine, do what you want!" I rolled my eyes. I continued walking for some minutes, before I've got to the staircase. I've climbed 'till the 1st floor and went in front of a double door. I took a deep breath and I knocked. Surprisingly though, I haven't heard any sound. I opened the door a little and was hit with a powerful smell of blood. I tried not to make too much sound and sneaked into the room. It was complete darkness. I couldn't hear anyone breathing. My hands were shaking a little. I've grabbed my flashlight and turned it on. I screamed. I dropped the item. Clear Diamond was dead on his throne, being stabbed right in his heart with his birthstone stolen. I... I had to find some help... I tried to reach the door and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I could feel the mana from the King's gem. This creature was probably a Manaters or how the heck are they called. They killed the king and stolen the most powerful crystal that we had. I could feel a cold blade near my neck.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I can get back to my planet with two powerful birthstone. Then that means that we can begin the invasion. But waait, why am I telling you all of this?" They laughed. "I mean, You're clearly going to die right here, right now" They pressed a little on the knife and I could feel how it was hurting my crystal-scales. I was glad I had them on my neck, right now they're probably going to save my life before this creature realize what they are. I took a deep breath.

"What are you? What is your race...? And how did you sneak here?"

"Do I really have to answer these questions, little girl? You don't have that much to live anyways, so why bother knowing my identity. I am not a woman or a man. I'm just an old Mana Eater, that wanted their revenge. What's hard to understand? And thanks for reviving Lux, or else I wouldn't have get to this planet or find this amazing source of mana. Now now, little girl... Where are you hiding your crystal?"

I took a deep breath. I need to be brave and to find a way to escape... But how? They easily can kill me if I make a move... Maybe I can get some more time and hope that one of the brothers will come see their father? That's my only hope, as much as I hate depending on them. Still, the scales are going to protect me for a while... I might as well get some other information from this creature. A Mana Eater? How did it survive? I mean, I was quite surprised that I was right. I didn't want to be right on this matter, not gonna lie. "So..." I said, trying to find my words. "I guess you want to kill me to find my birthstone, am I right?"

"Phuhuhu, seems like you're a smart one. But yes, I'm only after your birthstone and I already know that it's useless for me if the owner is still alive... Well, that's what the old guy said, the one that actually tested this theory... But your mana... It feels like you have more mana than the guy I just killed. I'm surprised I haven't found you first..." I felt a hand running through my hair and a tickling sensation on my neck. "Oooh, your mana smells exactly like the one Lux has. You're the one that saved her, aren't you?"

"Y... Yes.." Maybe they'll think I can't give them mana? Maybe they'll let me leave..? They suddenly started laughing.

"You've shared your mana and yet you still have a lot of it?! I don't know what kind of Crysta are you, but you're really a crystal for my eyes! I should've killed you first and never bother with that king, since that will probably cause a war if I'm caught..." A long sighed escaped their lips. "This is what I get for being an undercover agent, I guess. Oh well, at least Black would be glad that I've killed his brother..."

Black?! Black Diamond, the brother of our king...? He planned all of this? But... But why?! He let the Mana Eaters alive? Maybe he created them in his lab? No, no, no, I have too many questions and I feel my time is running out...

"Actually, I have a perfect idea! What if I frame you for murdering the king, that would be perfect! No one would think that I was, since no one knows my real identity! And nobody will actually listen to you, since they would think you're lying. After all, you're going to be the one blamed for this!" They started laughing. "This is perfect!"

"You son of a...!" I said, as I kicked them right in their stomach. I could hear a small scream from them, probably because they were surprised. I summon a weapon from one of my crystals and pointed it at them. Sure, I couldn't see them. Just a pair of red eyes, laughing at me. It was way too dark even for me. I can't use my flashlight, since that would probably limit my combat skills since I have to keep it on all the time. I hear a sound near me and turn towards it. I thrusted my dagger in the source of the sound, but all I hit is air. Something splashed me in my face and from how it smelled it's... It was actually blood?! I screamed and dropped my dagger, making it disappear. I heard a laugh and then the room fell silent. I couldn't feel any presence here, except for mine. I grabbed my flashlight. I had to clean myself up and find Tony. He was the only one who would believe me... I hope... Right when I grabbed the door handle it opened, making me fall on the floor. Black Diamond entered the room with some royal guards. One of them turned on the lights. The scene of the murder was looking like there was no fight in here. I was covered in blood but didn't have any wounds, except for a small cut on my neck's scales, but no one saw it. The Diamond ran towards his brother and checked his pulse. Of course, he was already smelling like a dead corpse. I get up and try to clean myself. "Your Majesty" I said, moving closer to him. "I can explain what happened here...!" and then the thought hit me. The Mana Eater was working with this guy so it wouldn't matter if I told the truth since he already knows it.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Silver... You're just a member of the Pearl family, you low-ranked piece of shit! You murdered my brother and stolen his birthstone!" He got up and pointed his spear at my neck. "You're just a witch that wants to be powerful by using everyone's mana! After all, you resurrected that alien girl! Who knows what are you going to do with Crystal Clear's birthstone? Maybe summon a demon to make the Crystal Heart yours?! Guards, arrest this witch. We will have a trial for her later. Oh and make sure no one visits her, don't want one of his children messing with this just because they like her"

"But..." I tried to say as one of my guards grabbed my hand. "You know the truth, you son of a bitch! You know who did it! What are you trying to accomplish, you garbage rock?!"

He laughed at me. "Why should I explain myself to someone from the Pearl family, trash creature. Guards, take her away!"

The other guard grabbed my free hand and dragged me towards the hallways. There, I could see the Stone brothers running towards the Royal Throne's room. Tony gasped in horror when he saw me, painted all in red. I tried not to make eye contact with him. I don't know how I could explain to them what happened. At least one of them would know that I'm not lying. Suddenly I feel a sharp headache in my head and a wild thought that wasn't mine. I glanced at White and he sighed. He could use telepathy, but it hurts like hell for the one that gets the messages.

"We will sneak into your cell later. I can pick up some of Black's thoughts and I can easily tell that he planned all of this. I don't know if my brothers will believe me, but using your memory to project the images should be fine."

I frowned at him. He knows I hate when he does that and I could see a faint on his face.

"It's fine, it's fine, I won't look at your personal stuff. Just the important things"

These brothers all had some weird powers. White.D. Stone can read minds and use telepathy, Yellow can tell if people are lying and he's extremely good with battle tactics, Blue is the one that can easily sense emotions and manipulate them and Pink.D.Stone is the one that can easily convince people to do what he wants... The guards dragged me into the prison and thrown me in an empty cell. Surprisingly, I was alone there. Like, here on Crystarium we don't have that many... criminals. So the prison is empty all the time. Empty, dark and cold, a perfect combination for someone that overthinks a lot... I sighed and found a comfy place to stay. The headache was still there, which was kinda weird. I didn't even have a chance to change my clothes, which sucks. I rested my head on my knees, trying to clear my thoughts. I could hear Lux's voice, but she wasn't here... was she? I could hear her talking, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. She was probably alone, since the brothers are at the crime scene. No wait! Of course I could hear her, we were technically connected since she was using a part of my mana. Sure, the crystal she had couldn't absorb the mana from the atmosphere, but it had enough for a month from what I've checked. I took a deep breath and try to concentrate. I heard her talking with someone. Suddenly, there was a voice that I've heard before. It was the Mana Eater! It wasn't that I couldn't understand what they were talking about.... It's that they're actually not talking our language. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and started coughing. The creature's laugh was the only thing I've heard before passing out...


	2. The Plan

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back… How many hours did I sleep? I looked around and everything looked the same as it did when I first got here. I sighed. The headache was gone, but I was still worried. Worried about my fate, worried about this planet's fate… I knew that Mana Eater was actually someone important that helped Black Diamond, but I didn’t know who exactly he was. I grabbed my notebook from my pocket, pretty surprised that I still had it, and started writing down everything I knew about this situation. So Lux and that guy are Mana Eaters and the Manater race is just another name for Mana Eaters I guess? Probably they fused with another race to give them some resistance in case they don’t have mana for a long time. The only thing I didn’t understand was Lux’s presence on the Crystal Moon. Why was she here? And actually, how this race survived? I remember that there were some old ballads about the third Diamond King and how he defeated this race, helped by the other mana users from the Universe, but still… Maybe they didn’t? Maybe they just banished them in a corner of the universe…?? Wait, the creature said that thanks to Lux he could get here. What if there was a barrier around our planet that made it invisible for the Mana Eaters? And now that Lux was here they could easily find it using her presence! So I pretty much fucked up the whole Crystarium, I guess. But still… Why wasn’t this kind of information made public? It’s true that we never had another race visiting us in a long time, I just knew some stories during the Second Diamond Ki- And now that makes sense… I think? I sighed, hiding my face in my palms. Why was I so kind to actually save a random person I’ve found on the moon… Why?! I hit the wall next to me with my fist. I heard some footsteps. I got up and looked around. Lux was walking slowly towards my cell, trying her best to keep up her composure. Her skin has lost her color and she was breathing very hard. The little crystal on her chest wasn’t shining anymore. She collapsed in front of my door. Huh, let me guess, she was out of mana? But how? Probably that creature stole mana from her? Maybe they were using that to feed the other Mana Eaters that will come during that "invasion" they were talking about? I sneaked my hand between the bars and lightly touched the gem. It started to shine again and the color came back to her face. Sure, now I just gave her a low amount of mana, since I was trying my best to not use mine in case I have to fight. Her eyes suddenly opened and she took a very deep breath. She jumped and grabbed my hand.  
“Silver! We need to get you out of here! The plague, the plague was all a lie! The Ruler used me to sneak on this planet and they’re going to send their troops here to grab every birthstone they can and then kill everyone on this planet as a revenge for the Old Great War. It’s… It’s all my fault…” she said and started crying.  
I put the hand I sneaked through the bars on her head and tried to smile at her. “Can you bring the Stone brothers here? They might help me escape and they need to know the truth as well… But first I have another question for you. How did you know that the plague was a lie? Who told you that…?”  
“The Ruler! They’re here! They came to talk with me after the Stone brothers left to see their father… They told me that the plague destroyed my kingdom and that I’m the only Manater alive…”  
So I was right that they were kinda working together? Maybe “The Ruler” is an important person from their society…? But wait, she said that she’s the only Manater alive… So that would mean that The Ruler is just a normal Mana Eater? The kind that attacked Crystarium and I think other Mage planets way too many years ago? “But, Lux, what is “The Ruler” for you?” I asked, trying to get as much information as I could from her.  
She put her hands on her ears and started screaming. “No, No, No, No, Don’t Force Me To Do THAT!!” She dropped on her knees and started crying. “I Can’t Hurt Her, Don’t Force Me!!”. Her eyes suddenly turned black and she summoned a sword and pointed at me through the bars. I backed up while looking at her. Wait, but how? I made sure she doesn't have that much mana so that I won't have another "Lux tried to kill me" thing like we did in the lab. Like, I just gave her enough to survive, I don’t know, one more day? She was part of the enemy force so I didn’t want to help her that much. Anyways, she probably has another source of mana…? That would explain the change in her eyes. They're darker than the night, that's for sure. Even her sclera was black.  
“Huh, seems like this little creature actually likes you”. It was the Ruler voice, assuming that the killer was them. They laughed at me. “I’m surprised you can keep this low-form of life alive. These Manaters are so…. Unevolved. How can I say it? They’re pretty much the old Mana Eaters, but like, the peaceful ones? The ones that never attacked the Crystarium in the Old Great War, how you crystal creatures call it. The ones that were against my tribe. The ones that I easily murdered with my experimental plague and then collected all the mana they were hiding on the planet!” They laughed. “Sure, sure, I’ve kept Lux just so I could use her as a weapon, after all she was a mutant created to fight. I’ve gave her a false identity and memories, just so that she’ll make you all believe that she’s a princess looking for help. Isn’t it hilarious how you all believed her story? Well, except for you, what can I say. With Crystal Diamond’s birthstone I can easily keep her alive as well, but thanks for the mana I guess.”  
They dropped their weapon. So they don’t plan to fight? I was looking a bit confused at them. I made sure that I was far away from them, that sword could easily hit me. “Heh, I’ve got so bored on this planet that I was ready to force you to fight…” They stopped for a second. “How can a creature like you have so much mana? I never thought that legend was true…”  
“That legend?” I asked, completely confused. A legend about a Crysta with lots of mana? Is it about a Diamond person…?? They usually have the most amount of mana.  
“Hah, maybe I’ll tell you about it, maybe not. You’ll probably have to defeat me in a fight… Or better put it, defeat Lux that’s controlled by me in a battle and maybe then I’ll tell you about it. It’s not like it’s going to change anything or affect my plans with something...”  
“Tsk, I refuse your offer. She might be part of the enemy camp, but I will not hurt her while she’s controlled by you” I summon my dagger and pointed towards the chest crystal. “Sure, I’m angry that you used the poor girl as your loyal soldier, but now that I know stuff about you and your race I can easily find a way to destroy you once and for all. You’re the villain in this story and I’ll gladly become the hero just so I can revenge Crystal Diamond.”  
They laughed. “My, my, “become the hero”! Now that’s going to make all of this interesting. Back then, if there was a person that dared to have the hero role to save the Manaters… Maybe then they’re fate would have been another. But now, now Silver, you’ve got me interested. Why become the hero and not joining my force? The Crystas will be dead anyways, become the only survivor of this rotten planet and join us. You should be able to survive a long time with your huge amount of mana.”  
“I’ll never accept your offer! You’re literally planning to kill everything I care about! Why would I do that…?!” I shouted at him, while trying my best to not throw one of my daggers in their face.  
“It is your fault that everyone in this planet is going to die. Well, anyways, I’ve got people to kill, mana to steal, have fun waiting for your execution! I’ve made sure is going to be painful, for you aaand for your best friends!” They laughed and then turned towards the exist, waving at me. Lux’s eyes were still black when she left this place. I made my dagger disappear and took a deep breath. I was surprised when I realized that I didn’t feel any of my mana on that girl. Well, I should probably wait for the brothers to come. Hopefully they can do that. Would have been better if Lux… The real Lux was here but this works as well. I was kinda sad that she was used like that… But I couldn’t do anything for her in that moment. I was hoping that the brothers would understand how grave the situation was and maybe help me find a way to escape from here? I didn’t even know what we were supposed to do… Stop Black’s plans? Kill the Mana Eater that was threatening us? Save… Lux? I mean, what would happened if the Mana Eater died… Would she die as well? I think we need to find a way to stop The Ruler, that’s true. I kinda feel that this guy tricked Black into helping him with the plans… But what would that Diamond want? Maybe he did hate his brother and wanted to be the ruler of the planet… Also, what were they talking about the execution? Is going to be painful for my best friends as well? What is that creature going to do to the Stones brothers?! Isn’t enough that they’ve killed their father…?! Ah, stop thinking about this stuffs and focus on the things you have to do, Silver! I slapped my face 3 times to make the thoughts run away. I needed to do something about this but I clearly didn't have any idea. I was just thinking about all the bad scenarios… I sighed and grabbed back my notebook and my pen and tried to draw something? Sure, I wasn't the best at art, but it helped me calm myself. I was actually drawing a big crystal…? I was kinda confused, my hand was moving by herself. I get startled when I hear the door of my cell being opened. I hid my notebook and got up, trying to clear my lab coat that had some dust from the floor. The Stone brothers were here. Tony hugged me immediately. He checked my face and then my neck, frowning when he saw the cut on my scales.  
"White was telling the truth!" He said and hugged me again, this time happily spinning me around. "I knew you weren't a criminal!"  
"I'm happy to see you too" I said and tried to avoid eye contact. "Now uhh, can you let me down?" I laughed a little.  
"Oh, oh, sure, sure!" He smiled at me. "So does our genius girl have any idea how to fight the big bad guy?" He said while petting my head.  
I sighed. White was looking around the cell, especially on the spot where Lux/Ruler was some moments ago. "I see you had a visitor."  
"Yeah…" I grabbed my notebook and opened it where I had all the notes about the Mana Eater and Manaters. "This creature, how they call themselves "The Ruler", is a true Mana Eater and I'm sure he is using the form of a Crysta, probably someone close to Black Diamond. Do you have any idea who they might be?"  
"Wait, wait, wait, what visitor did Silver have?" Asked Blue, looking around. "I can feel some negative energy around there but I don't have any idea who it might be, you know? Now that I think about it, I can feel some Diamond-type mana as well…"  
"Diamond-type?" I asked confused. "You can guess what gem family is the person by analyzing their mana?"  
"Kinda?" Said Blue and shrugged. "Well, me and my brothers are the only one that I know from the Diamond Family… and Black Diamond but he was almost the entire time with us, surprisingly though Lux came to talk with him. It was weird bu-"  
"Lux?! Lux as in the cute little blue-eyed girl or Lux as in a demon with black eyes?!" I asked suddenly, making Blue shiver a little.  
"Blue-eyed Lux that had your mana…" He responded, scratching his back of the neck.  
"There was something weird with her, not gonna lie" Yellow said. "My guts were screaming at me to stay away from her…"  
White closed his eyes and sighed. "The visitor Silver had was Lux herself. But from the residual thoughts I can feel that she was possessed by The Ruler. Which probably makes sense, since they're almost the same race, probably the Mana Eater is a more powerful version… Anyways, that would explain the Diamond-type mana, since they have the Crystal Clear Diamond's birthstone… But I can't figure it out what they've told you…" He said, putting his hand on his forehead. "I can feel the residual thoughts but I can't read them. It's like they're encrypted, or especially left for me to figure all of this out but now know the information."  
I grabbed my pen and wrote some stuff quickly on the paper. I took a deep breath, to organize my thoughts. "So this creature knows your strengths and weaknesses?" I asked the Stone brothers.  
Tony gasped, looking at his brothers. Someone would think that he was the younger one but surprisingly, they were the same age. Well, it wouldn't have matter the 1-3 year difference between them if there was one, since they were 500 years old I believe? I knew they were way older than I was, I wasn't even considered an adult yet, since I was younger than 100 years… White was in deep thinking and Yellow suddenly hit the wall. "Of course they would! They're working with Black! He is our uncle, he knows our weaknesses and strengths and probably they knew that we were going to be here… What did that creature told you?" He asked, while cleaning his fist.  
"Well…" I started looking at the notebook for my notes. It kinda felt like I had a small cloud on the memories of that incident. Reading the notes though, I started to remember every detail. "The Manaters were killed by The Ruler and Lux is a mutant Manaters made to be a weapon and now they're using her. They had to make her enter the invisible barrier around the planet to actually find Crystarium but I can't understand how they were working with Black if they couldn't find the planet. They did find the Crystal Moon though, but there is a big distance between our planet and that one. The Moon is not actually affected by the Crystal Heart…"  
"Maybe they met there?" Asked White, looking at my notebook. "Also, how did you know how the Crystal Heart looks like?"  
"The… Crystal Heart?" I asked, a little confused and he pointed at my drawing. "Oh that… I actually don't know why I've drawn that… It just.. helped me calm myself, you know? Also The Ruler kept repeating how I had more mana than Crystal Diamond himself… Pretty crazy right?"  
"Hmm…" said Blue Diamond looking at me. "Your birthstone was a Pink Pearl right?" He came closer to me and put his hand on my head. "I guess I haven't really realized how much mana you actually have… Guess I just got used to your special thing, you know?" He said, smilling at me.  
There was a height difference between me and the Stone Brothers. Usually, an adult Crysta is between 2 or 2.5m while the younger ones, as myself, are between 1.8 and 1.99m. Blue was the shortest one, at 2.15m, while White was the tallest, having around 2.4m. Anyways, I was around 1.9m so there was a big difference between us. Tony came closer to Blue and I saw him hitting his brother with his elbow in the stomach area, making him get his hand from my head.  
"Jeez Blue, stop flirting with her" said Tony while hugging me protectively. “She’s our little sister!” Tony was 2.3m. I looked up at him, a little angry.  
"Can you let me go…?" I sighed and gave the notebook to White. He suddenly used it to hit Pink in the head and he let me go from the hug. The tallest Stone brother opened the notebook at the drawing and then looked at me.  
"Maybe you should see the Crystal Heart?" He said and the other Stone brothers were looking at him a little surprised. "Sure, you're not a Diamond, but I can see that she wants you to see her. Anyway, back to your thoughts about Black Diamond and The Ruler, there's a high possibility they've met on the Moon. Remember, he's way older than me and my brothers so he could have done expeditions before we started… And like, we only started 150 years ago, from what I remembered… Before that, he could have easily visited the planet and stuff like that. But I still can't understand why the Mana Eater didn't sneak before…?"  
"The barrier Silver talked about? Maybe that's what stopped them? But still makes no sense how The Ruler could sneak now…"  
"Wait. Did they… though?" I asked, and they were all looking confused at me.  
"What do you mean, Silver?" Asked Tony, a little lost in his thoughts. "You clearly saw them, right?"  
"I only saw a shadow-creature with red eyes when the murder happened. And then him using Lux… So no, I've never seen their body, so maybe they don't have it on this planet and just possess a creature to do their job? That could mean they were hiding for some time on this planet? Changing bodies all the time and now that they have Lux they can use her as their body, since they're both from the Mana Eater family and then… Destroy the barrier using a huge amount of mana… Crystal Diamond birthstone…?"  
“If they were here before, then why they didn’t kill our dad way sooner? What stopped them from doing that..?” Asked Tony, being in a deep thinking.  
“Maybe they can’t control that much a Crysta? Probably they can use them to talk through them, but not to use them as their own body. So since Lux somehow ended up on this planet, they’ve got their body?” Said Blue, a little bit confused as well/  
"Wait" said White taking a deep breath "That would mean the Heart is in danger? I don’t know how they’re planning to destroy the barrier but still... We have to…" he grabbed my hand "Silver, we need to go to the Crystal Heart."  
"Isn't it against the rule for a non-Diamond to be in that place…?" Asked Yellow, frowning at White.  
"Yeah but, Silver has a unique mana, maybe that will allow her there. Also, she somehow knows how the Crystal looks like. Maybe she was there before?" Blue said, resting his hand on Y. Stone shoulder.  
"Does it really matter now?!" Said Tony, while having a small voice crack. "It's an emergency!" He ran from the prison cell. "Come on guys, let's go!"  
All of us left the prison cell and headed to the main corridor. White was still holding my arm and he glanced at me for a moment. I felt a sharp pain in my head and him talking in my head. " I could look to see if you actually been there before, but just if you want. It's not that important, but since you don't really met your parents, it might be helpful…?"  
I frowned at him. "Don't." I whispered and the headache was gone. Tony suddenly stopped in front of us and sign his brothers something. From what I remember, they know the basic sign language so that they can talk in case they're in danger. I felt like Clear Diamond knew something was wrong when he taught his children military stuffs even though we didn't have any war since the Old Great War from the ballads... White Stone looked around and opened the door on the right and shoved me there. He signed me to be silent and closed the door. It was a small storage room and the fact I was short made it easier for me to find enough space. My guts were telling me to hide and stay away from the door but I wanted to hear the conversation they had.  
"What are you guys doing?" I heard a male voice asking.  
Nevermind, they’re loud enough to hear them from my hiding spot  
"We were just talking about when to bury our dad and when to make the information public to the rest of the kingdom… That's all" I heard White saying.  
A moment of silence. I suddenly hear a whisper.  
"You know who actually killed him, right?" Asked the male voice.  
"Yes… I can't believe she did it. Are we going to make that public as well?" Said Blue, sounding extremely sad.  
"We were thinking to hide that information since she was loved by many even though she was a young pearl…" said Yellow  
"It's a sad thing, I know" said the male voice. "Do you want to visit her before Black decides to execute her?"  
"No, Tony is way too destroyed to see her" said Blue, probably resting his hand on Pink's shoulder. "She was like a young sister for him. She was like a young sister for all of us. Even dad saw her as a small part of the family… To think she'll ever do something like that… It hurts."  
"Oh my… I'm so sorry for you guys, losing your little sister and your dad on the pretty much same day…" said the male voice with sadness. "I'll have to go to the prison cell for guard duty, do you want me to tell her anything?"  
I hear someone stomping their feet in the ground. A small gasp and someone falling on the floor. Wait what's happening…?  
"Tell her…" said Tony in the most drama queen voice "Tell her I hate her and that she hurt me so much…."  
"Wow, that's a bit harsh but sure, see you guys at the execution I guess?" Said the male voice, probably confused by the whole Tony the Drama Queen™.  
After 5 minutes I think the door opened. White and Pink were waiting for me to get out of my hiding place. After that we went to the throne room, that was surprisingly empty. Yellow pressed a secret button on the throne and some secret stairs appeared.  
"Wait, that was there all the time?!" I asked pointing at the secret staircase.  
"Yeah, but you need a diamond birthstone to open the lock for them" said Yellow looking at the stairs. "Now, are we really going there? Last time was… pretty awful for me, not gonna lie."  
"What… what do you mean?" I asked, looking confused.  
"Well, Yellow never liked that being and he feels weird when someone use telepathy to talk with him. And it's no problem, you can stay upstairs" answered White as he went near the stairs. I walked after him but suddenly turned towards the door. Blue shivered a little before looking at the door as well. I saw him whispering something. He summoned his weapon, a beautiful blue lance and pointed towards the door. Suddenly, an evil deep laugh filled the air. The door opened with a loud noise. Lux, or better to say, The Ruler, entered the room and straight up attacked Yellow. Their attack was blocked by Blue's weapon.  
"Well, well, well, I was expecting you to go help her. And you're all sooooo dumb! You figured out my plan and yet never realized that it's too late to actually do something!"  
Yellow summoned his axe, Tony got his gun loaded and White grabbed my arm. "We have to go there immediately" said White.  
My body was moving and yet I couldn’t feel anything. Around me, everything was blurry and the noises were way too silent to actually understand anything. What’s… What’s happening? I suddenly hear a painful scream. I want to cover my ears but my body is not responding. I could hear someone saying stuffs like: "Don't break the barrier!" and a woman voice that was screaming for my help. Suddenly, I regain control of my body, but I feel weaker than before. I look at White and he just stops. He puts his hand on his chest and he struggles breathing. What… What’s happening?! His mana levels suddenly dropped. I put my hands on his chest trying to give him some of my mana. He pushed me and I could hear him telling me to go before he passed out. I continued climbing down the stairs. They felt like there were way too many. Suddenly, I wake up with Black in front of me. He had a bright crystal in his hands, while being covered in blood. He looked at me and started laughing. I suddenly froze. I was extremely scared. I could hear Blue screaming at that made me remember my mission. I didn’t have any way to get past this guy so I just run in the opposite direction. Might as well help my brothers. I got to where I’ve left White but he was gone. Reaching the Throne room level, I see the brothers being tied up by The Ruler.  
"Of course… of course!" Said The Ruler looking like they were talking to themselves. "All these Diamonds and their deep connection to the Mother Crystal. I'm so sorry for them, not gonna lie…" They pointed their greatsword towards Yellow's neck. "Might as well kill them and grab their birthstones! That would be a fine adition to my collection."  
"No!" I screamed and thrown a dagger at him. I didn't know back then what actually happened to the Crystal Heart… The Ruler turned towards me, a little bit confused, then started laughing.  
“Of course! Of course you still have enough mana to actually fight, even after that happened. Anyways, the barrier is broken, I can finally come to this planet. I don't need this puppet anymore so why not fight 'till someone dies? Then you can save your "brothers" or whatever you call them" They laughed and pointed the greatsword at me.  
I… I guess I don’t have anything else to do. Might as well take my chance and defeat this creature before they’re back in their own body. I summoned my daggers and pointed them at the monster in front of me. They smirked at me.  
"Let's dance, my little Crystal Demon."


End file.
